disneyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Джуди Хопс/Галерея
Изображения Джуди Хопс из "Зверополис". Рекламные изображения Nick Wilde and Judy Hopp Pose.jpg|Джуди и Ник judyhopps.jpg|Селфи Judy-Hopps-in-Zootopia.jpg|Бегущая Zootopia China Promo 4.jpg Zootopia China Promo 3.jpg Zootopia China Promo 2.jpg Zootopia China Promo 1.jpg Zootopia Poster.jpg Nick and judy zootopia renders.png Character zootopia judy e67f6fcc.jpeg Zootopia New Year .jpg Zootopia Nick Judy Clawhauser banner.jpg Zootopia Japanese poster.jpg Zootopia French Poster.jpg Judy and Nick - Zootropolis.jpg Judy and Nick - Zootropolis Promotion.jpg DisneyMoviesAnywhere Zootopia.jpg Zootopia Judy Hopps Purple White Spotted Egg.jpg|Обнимает пасхальное яйцо Рендеры Judy Hopps police uniform.png|Приветствия Judy Hopps Zootopia.png|Показывает ее удостоверение Countdown to Zoo Year's Eve.png Nick and Judy Render.png Judy Cop render.png Nick and Judy Armrest.png Judy and Nick Run.png Judy Drags Nick.png Nick and Judy Hug Vector.png Judy on Scared Nick.png Концепт-арт Zootopia Annecy Film Festival 1.jpg Zootopia Annecy Film Festival 2.jpeg Zootopia Annecy Film Festival 3.jpeg CQVInjiUkAE6AXI.jpg detectivezootopia.jpg CO6Fjz UAAA9o9R.jpg vd.JPG zootopia-concept.JPG zootopia-Judy3-615x305.jpg zootopia-Judy2-615x306.jpg Zootopia - Concept Art - Judy Hopps.jpg tumblr nwes6pFT3g1t0giw6o1 1280.png Zootopia Nick with Bunny Kids concept.jpg Judy Hopps action concept art.jpg Zootopia-LineupComp-615x473.jpg Orsi-Nick and Judy.jpg ArmandSerrano CarrotPen sheet2.jpg ArmandSerrano CarrotPen sheet.jpg Tough Judy concept art.jpg|Концепт-арт "жесткой" версии Джуди. Judy Hopps concept design by Cory Loftis.png Judy concept Byron Howard.png Tumblr o4bcr6wEbK1voh2ico3 1280.png Скриншоты Тизер-трейлер Zootopia (film) 09.png Zootopia (film) 10.png Zootopia (film) 11.png Zootopia (film) 13.png Zootopia (film) 14.png Zootopia (film) 15.png Zootopia (film) 16.png ''Зверополис Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-42.jpg|Джуди на шоу талантов Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-54.jpg|"Кровь, кровь, кровь!" Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-71.jpg|"И...смерть." Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-87.jpg|"Тогда мир был разделен надвое: злобный хищник и кроткая добыча." Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-124.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-191.jpg|-Я собираюсь стать им...офицер полиции!" Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-229.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-272.jpg Young Judy Zootopia.jpg|Джуди в детстве Judy Sniffing Gideon Grey.png|Джуди шпионаж Гидеон Грей Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-389.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-411.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-419.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-425.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-500.jpg|Джуди поцарапала щеку Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-509.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-522.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-525.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-545.jpg Young Judy Hopps.jpg|"-Я не знаю, когда остановиться."" Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-587.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-606.jpg You'll Be Dead.png Judy buried in sand.png Zootopia Judy's training.jpg|Тренировка сложнее Judy in the Mud.png Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-638.jpg Judy Climbing Ice Wall.png Judy Freezing.png Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-648.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-655.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-706.jpg|Ночное обучение Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-740.jpg Zootopia Judy's graduation.jpg|Джуди на церемонии вручения дипломов полиции Officer Judy Hopps.png|Вожак встрече впервые Assistant Mayor Bellwether...her badge .jpeg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-856.jpg Fox Taser.png Judy Looking To Her Family.png Judy entering Zootopia.png Try Everything 02.png Try Everything 03.png Judy in Train 1.png Try Everything 05.png Judy's Optimism.png Judy Departs.png Zootopia-2.png Welcome To Zootopia.png Crazy Neighbors.png Zootopia Judy's new home.jpg|-Мне нравится!" Try Everything 12.png|Глядя в зеркало после надевания униформы Judy It's Okay.png Judy Door.png Zootopia-easter-eggs-mickey-mouse-pen.jpg Judy getting on her seat.png Zootopia-7.png|"Готовы сделать мир лучше?" Zootopia-8.png Judy About To Sit.png Zootopia-11.png Judy Ohh.png|Стоит на стуле Zootopia-14.png Before Noon.png Zootopia-16.png Zootopia-17.png Try Everything 06.png Try Everything 07.png Judy 200 & 201 tickets 1.jpg Judy Suspicious.png Where'd He Go.png|"Куда бы он пошел." Judy Get Ready.png Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-2244.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-2264.jpg Zootopia Judy and Nick at the Parlor.jpg Zootopia Nick and son.png Zootopia Judy with Finnick.jpg Zootopia Finnick and the Popsicle.png Zootopia Judy catching Nick's scam.jpg Judy Gasps.png Judy Miffed.jpg Judy Almost Stepped By A Rhino.jpg Nick Wild talking to Judy Hopps.jpg Judy Feelings Hurt.png Judy Sad.png Everybody Hurts.jpg Zootopia Judy's phonecall.jpg|Телефонный разговор с ее родители Thirty Seconds Over.jpg Judy Put A Ticket.png Try Everything 08.png|Возможность поражает Джуди Zootopia-Hopps Trailer.jpg|Джуди идет после Дюк Хорьковец Have a Donut 02.png Have a Donut 03.png Judy On Pipe Bridge.png Fall Down.jpg Have a Donut 12.png|Сохранение Фру-Фру , поймав большой пончик Have a Donut 13.png|"Я люблю ваши волосы." Zootopia Judy and the Donut.png|О том, чтобы подчинить Дюка Хорьковеца за кадром Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-3583.jpg|"Я сделал Хорьковец!" Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-3588.jpg|"Хопс!!!" Zootopia-24.png|Сидя в кабинете главного Бого Judy Feeling Sorry.jpg Zootopia Mrs. Otterton hugging Judy.png|Миссис Оттертон обнимает Джуди Judy Determined.png Zootopia Bellwether visits.png Zootopia Bellwether helps Judy.png|Джуди и Вожак с миссис Оттертон на заднем плане Us Little-Guys.PNG Like-glue.PNG Zootopia-15.png|Бого говорит Джуди, что она должна уйти в отставку, если она не Judy Deal.jpg Zootopia-18.png Zootopia-19.png Judy with Otter paper.png Nick Trapped.png Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-4194.jpg|"Я просто тупой кролик, но мы хорошо размножаемся." Если только ты не поможешь мне раскрыть это дело It's Called a Hustle Sweetheart.png|"Это называется суета, Милый." She hustled you good Zootopia.jpg Zootopia meeting Yax.png Nick Judy and Yax Zootopia.jpg|"О! Ты голый!" Zootopia-35.png Zootopia-37.png|Джуди чувствует себя неуютно Zootopia Sloth Trailer 4.png|Прогулка в DMV Zootopia Sloth Trailer 5.png|"Они все ленивцы?" Zootopia (film) 17.png Zootopia Sloth Trailer 9.png Zootopia Sloth Trailer 11.png Zootopia (film) 20.png Zootopia Sloth Trailer 12.png|"Быстрее! Мы должны побить час пик и..... Zootopia Sloth Trailer 3.png|Раскрытие номерного знака Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-5192.jpg Zootopia Judy protests.png|"Мы не можем идти. Это место преступления."." Zootopia Duo cornered.png Zootopia Nick's story.png Zootopia-41.png Zootopia-42.png|Встреча С Мистером Бигом Innocentface.png Zootopia-judy-and-mr.-big.jpg|Противостояние Мистеру Бигу Zootopia-44.png Zootopia Nick and Judy at Wedding.jpg|Ник и Джуди на свадьбе Фру Фру Zootopia-31.png Zootopia Duo in vines.jpg Judy Nick Fall.png Nick and Judy tangled.png I Thought So, Too.png Judy Bogo Nick Rainforest District.jpg|Бого требует, чтобы Джуди сдала свой значок Zootopia-26.png|Джуди начинает подчиняться... Judy Thinking About Nick's Stand.png Zootopia-23.png|"А два?" Zootopia-21.png|"Ник, ты гораздо больше, чем это." Zootopia The Clue.png I need your help.png We Need Your Help.jpg Zootopia So Fluffy.jpg|Ник трогает шерсть вожака Bellwether.jpeg Zootopia Nick and Judy.jpg|Глядя на дорожные камеры Nick and Judy Computer.png Snooping in the Asylum .jpg|Проникновение В Клиффсайд Убежище Judy and Nick in Cliffside .jpg Can You Swim.png|"Ты умеешь плавать?" Zootopia Nick's advice.png|Джуди и Ник на пресс-конференции Judy-pen.jpg Time for speech.png Zootopia Judy press.png|Нервная Джуди во время пресс-конференции No-more-questions Bellwether.PNG Bellwether looking at Judy.png Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-8619.jpg|Джуди стыдно. vlcsnap-2016-05-24-19h41m15s378.png|Джуди, как Ник уходит от нее Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-8741.jpg|Фабьен Кроули анонс обсуждаем Джуди Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-8766.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-8833.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-8847.jpg Clawhauser relocating.jpg Judy Sad For Clawhauser.png Judy Ad.jpg Judy Bogo and Bellwether.jpg Judy quits .jpg|"Я не заслуживаю этого значка." Thanks for Opportunity.png|"Спасибо за предоставленную возможность." Judy Selling Vegtables.png|"Дюжина морковок. Хорошего дня.." Judy Sigh After Out From ZPD.jpg Parents-sad-Judy.PNG|Джуди в депрессии Zootopia Gideon Judy.jpg|Лицом к лицу с Гидеоном Греем снова Judy night howlers .jpg|Прозрение Джуди Maui's fish hook in Zootopia.jpg|Джуди стучится в фургон Финника Judy visits Finnick.jpg|""Мне нужно найти Ника. Пожалуйста."." Judy Sad Nick Won't Helping.png Zootopia-29.png|Джуди, как Ник дает их дружбе второй шанс Zootopia-30.png|Ник утешает Джуди Duke mocking Judy.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-9838.jpg Pregnant Fru Fru.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-9925.jpg Judy Pink Shirt.png|Джуди видит приближающийся поезд Zootopia Train chase.png Zootopia Explosion.png We found out Judy.PNG Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10540.jpg|"Откуда ты знаешь, где нас искать?" ''I'll-go-ahead-Bellwether.PNG Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10552.jpg|"Вообще-то, мы просто отнесем это в полицию..." Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10566.jpg|"Бежим." Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10583.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10587.jpg|Джуди травмирована нога zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10611.jpg|Ник перевязывает ногу Джуди Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10723.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10757.jpg|"Что ты собираешься делать? Убить меня?" zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10771.jpg|Ник получает удар vlcsnap-2016-05-24-20h05m36s658.png|Ник превращается в дикаря Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10851.jpg|"И это все? Добыча боится хищника, а вы остаетесь у власти? Это не сработает!"" Savage Nick .jpg|Дикарь Ник преследует Джуди vlcsnap-2016-05-24-20h10m32s897.png|Ник "кусает" Джуди Judy and Nick in a hustle act.JPG|"Кровь, Кровь, Кровь, и.....смерть."" Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10926.jpg|"Спасибо, Якс. ты все прекрасно изложил." zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10936.jpg|Ник поднимает пузырек. Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10975.jpg|"Вообще-то...это твое слово против твоего." Zootopia Boom.png|"It's called a hustle,милая. Бум." Judy-hospital.PNG|Джуди снова в форме полицейского управления. Judy Outlooking.png Judy Buckteeth.png Judy at Nick's graduation .jpg|Джуди готовится к бейджу Никk zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-11227.jpg|Приветствую вас! Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-11299.jpg|Офицеры Хоппс и Уайлд Zootopia Officers Nick and Judy.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-11404.jpg|"Блиц Блиц скорость без границ." Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-11468.jpg|Джуди и Ник на концерте Газеле Zootopia Judy cheers.jpg Judy-Dance.png Удаленные сцены Judy parking .jpg Judy on the subway .jpg Judy leaving the subway .jpg Grand pangolin arms .jpg Judy pink shirt homesick Hopps.jpg Judy and Stew.jpg Judy lock screen .jpg Judy snuggling .jpg Judy asleep.jpg Judy and Clawhauser deleted.jpg I've got a case .jpg Clawhauser and Judy deleted.jpg Judy at an elephant's desk.jpg Judy using an elephant's mice .jpg Judy using the keyboard.jpg Judy smiling deleted.jpg Judy paying Jerry deleted.jpg Разное Zootopia (film) 25.png Flex tablet zootopia selfie c781d089.jpeg Zootopia cast Super bowl promo.jpg Zootopia music judy nick promo.jpg vlcsnap-2016-05-25-00h48m37s729.png Zootopia BD jacketPic 640.jpg Видеоигры ''Disney INFINITY'' Judy Disney INFINITY Figure.png|Judy's figure in Disney INFINITY 3.0. Judy Hopps Disney Infinity Render 2.png Judy Hopps Disney Infinity Valentines.jpg Disney Infinity Earth Day .jpg Disney Infinity Earth Day app.jpg ''Kingdom Hearts Union χ'' Judy Hopps & Nick Wilde Costume Kingdom Hearts χ.png|Джуди Хоппс и Ник Уайльд костюмы вKingdom Hearts Union χ Zootopia Amulets - Kingdom Hearts X.png Kingdom Hearts Unchained X Zootopia Pouches.jpg Unchained X Zootopia Medals.png ''Disney Crossy Road'' Logo as of June, 30, 2016.png 12963362 597721423724503 8015542474537879798 n.png Disney Crossy Road 4.jpg PROMO.png ''Disney Emoji Blitz EmojiBlitzJudyH.png|Judy's emoji for ''Disney Emoji Blitz. ''Zootopia: Crime Files'' Zootopia Crime Files App.jpeg Zootopia Crime Files Title Screen.jpg Zootopia Crime Files 2.jpg Zootopia Crime Files 4.jpg Печатная продукция Zootopia Book 01.jpg Zootopia Book 03.jpg Zootopia Book 04.jpg Zootopia Book 05.jpg Zootopia Book 06.jpg Zootopia Book 07.jpg Zootopia Book 08.jpg Tumblr nyo8v4cHYT1reahpvo2 400.jpg zootopia judy and the missing jumbo pop book.png Zootopia Book 10.jpg Zootopia Book 11.jpg Zootopia Book 12.jpg Zootopia Book 13.jpg Tumblr nyo8v4cHYT1reahpvo1 400.jpg Tumblr nyo8v4cHYT1reahpvo3 400.jpg Tumblr nw90426aYL1sfzwiko1 1280.jpg Screen Shot 2016-03-26 at 7.59.04 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-26 at 8.00.05 AM.png Judy Hopps comic profile.jpg Парки Диснея и другие живые выступления Judy Hopps DisneylandParis.jpg|Джуди в Диснейленд Париж Ginnifer Goodwin and Judy Hopps.png|Джуди Хоппс с ее голосом актриса Джиннифер Гудвин. CbdY0i4UcAAJAnM.jpg|Джуди и Ник впервые выступают в театре El Capitan во время североамериканской премьеры "Зверополиса'' Товары Judy Hopps Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Zootopia Tsum Tsum Collection.jpg Judy Hopps ZPD Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Zootopia figures .jpg Zootopia plushes .jpg Judy ZPD Figure.jpg Judy Hopps Weselton Figures.jpg Judy Hopps Plush.jpg Zootopia figure set .jpg Zootopia Mug 1.png 1230000440134.jpg|Плюшевая Джуди Хоппс 1235000440145.jpg|Джуди Хоппс Плюшевая - Мини Мешок Фасоли 2725056580094.jpg|Джуди Хоппс Рюкзак 6604055760059.jpg Zootopia tote .jpg Judy Hopps Flatsie Plush.jpg Judy Hopps slippers.jpg Zootopia Funko Pops and Mystery Minis.jpg Zootopia Vinylmation .jpg 2211 cp FWB Zootopia PinSet 08032016-696x169.jpg Zootopia Tsum Tsum variants.jpeg Judy Hopps night outfit .jpg Zootopia Nick Wilde Judy Hopps and Finnick shirt.jpg Funko POP! - Zootopia - Judy Hopps.jpg Zootopia Girls' 6-Pack No-Show Socks.png 461014075680.jpg|Judy Hopps large figure judy-hopps-bowler-hat-with-ears.jpg Zootopia Japanese plushes.png Series 2 Judy Hopps Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Judy Hopps Tsum Tsum Medium.jpg Judy Hopps Tsum Tsum Large.jpg Judy Hopps Melon Tsum Tsum.jpg JapanDS25thJudyHopps.jpg|Цум Цум от 25-летия Disney Store Япония YoungJudytsumtsum.jpg Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи персонажей